


Asahina

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Asahina

Top Asahi

Bottom Hinata

\---------------------------------------

Hinata's always admired the ace. He always thought Asahi was cool, had a nice figure, beautiful hair, a nice smile, and amazing volleyball skills. So he never understood why Asahi was so... unfaithful in his self. Asahi would put himself down any chance he got. Hinata thought about what he could do to prove to his boyfriend that he was perfect until he found a solution.

"Asahi san!" Hinata yelled running over to the Ace. Asahi jumped when he saw Hinata run twords him.

Hinata hugged the taller male.

"Asahi san let's have sex!" Hinata exclaimed looking up at Asahi. Asahi's face turned red!

"Hinata do you hear what you're saying?" Asahi asked

"Yeah! Of course I do."

Hinata grabbed Asahi's hand and carried him into the changing room. As soon as they got into the room Hinata shut the door and moved Asahi onto the wall before dropping down onto his knees.

Hinata quickly pulled down Asahi's shorts along with the taller males underwear and took the shaft into his hands. 

Hinata stated to lick the sides of the shaft before taking it into his mouth with a low moan sending vibrations up the much taller mans spine.

Asahi leaned his head back as he felt Hinata start to move the shaft up and down into his mouth. Hinata tried his best to fit as much in his mouth as he could but couldn't get that much in so instead he used his hands to play with the rest.

Asahi let out a groan as he felt Hinata swirl his tongue around his base. Asahi placed a hand in Hinata's hair and Hinata started to move his head even faster before removing his head completely. Hinata smiled before swirling his tongue on the tip.

Soon after that Asahi came getting spurts of cum all over the place.


End file.
